elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Hipotetyczna zdrada (Oblivion)
Hipotetyczna zdrada – sztuka w jednym akcie opowiadająca o czwórce poszukiwaczy skarbów i zdradzie. Treść Sztuka w jednym akcie Autor: Anthil Morvir Dramatis Personae - Malvasian: elf wysokiego rodu, mag bitewny - Inzoliah: mroczna elfka, mag bitewny - Dolcettus: Cyrodiilianin, uzdrowiciel - Schiavas: Argonianin, barbarzyńca - Duch - Bandyci Miejsce: Prastary Las Gdy unosi się kurtyna, widzimy mglisty labirynt legendarnego Prastarego Gaju w Puszczy Valen. Wkoło słychać wycie wilków. Zakrwawiona, gadzia postać, SCHIAVAS, przedziera się przez gałęzie jednego z drzew i rozgląda po okolicy. SCHIAVAS: Droga wolna. INZOLIAH, piękna Mroczna Elfka i czarodziejka, schodzi z drzewa z pomocą barbarzyńcy. Nieopodal słychać kroki. Schiavas szykuje miecz, a Inzoliah przygotowuje się do rzucenia czaru. Nic się nie pojawia. INZOLIAH: Krwawisz. Poproś Dolcettusa, żeby to wyleczył. SCHIAVAS: Wciąż jest wyczerpany od tych wszystkich zaklęć, które musiał rzucać w jaskiniach. Nic mi nie będzie. Jeśli wyjdziemy z tego żywcem i nikt nie będzie go potrzebował bardziej, to ja biorę ostatni eliksir leczenia. Gdzie Malvasian? MALVASIAN, Wysoki Elf i mag bitewny, i DOLCETTUS, cyrodiiliański uzdrowiciel, pojawiają się na drzewie, niosąc ciężką skrzynię. Niezręcznie usiłują znieść swój łup z drzewa. MALVASIAN: Tu jestem, chociaż pojęcia nie mam, czemu to ja dźwigam ten ciężar. Zawsze myślałem, że zaletą chodzenia po lochach z wielkim barbarzyńcą jest, że to on dźwiga cały łup. SCHIAVAS: Gdybym to niósł, nie miałbym wolnych rąk, żeby walczyć. I popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale nikt z was trojga nie ma dość rezerw mocy, by wydostać się stąd żywcem. Nie po rozwaleniu i usmażeniu tych homokumulusów pod ziemią. DOLCETTUS: Homunkulusów. SCHIAVAS: Nie przejmujcie się, nie zrobię tego, co myślicie, że zrobię. INZOLIAH (niewinnie): Czego? SCHIAVAS: Nie pozabijam was, żeby zabrać sobie Ebonowy Pancerz. Przyznajcie - myśleliście, że zamierzam tak zrobić. DOLCETTUS: Cóż za całkowicie odrażająca myśl. Nie przyszło mi do głowy, że ktokolwiek, jaki by nie był zdegenerowany i podły... INZOLIAH: Czemu nie? MALVASIAN: Tak jak powiedział, potrzebuje tragarzy. Nie może jednocześnie taszczyć skrzyni i walczyć z mieszkańcami Prastarego Gaju. DOLCETTUS: Na Stendarra, ze wszystkich wstrętnych, zdradzieckich, typowo argoniańskich... INZOLIAH: A po co ci ja? SCHIAVAS: W sumie po nic. Ale jesteś ładniejsza od tamtych dwóch, jak na gładkoskórą. Więc jeśli coś na nas wyskoczy, może najpierw weźmie się za ciebie. W krzakach nieopodal słychać odgłos. SCHIAVAS: Idź i sprawdź to. INZOLIAH: To pewnie wilk. Pełno ich tutaj. Sam sobie sprawdź. SCHIAVAS: Masz wybór, Inzoliah. Idź, a może przeżyjesz. Zostań tu, a nie przeżyjesz na pewno. Inzoliah zastanawia się chwilę, a potem wchodzi w krzaki. SCHIAVAS (do Malvasiana i Dolcettusa): Król Silvenar dobrze zapłaci za Pancerz, a nagrodę łatwiej będzie podzielić na trzech niż na czworo. INZOLIAH: Dokładnie. Inzoliah nagle unosi się w powietrze ponad sceną. Z krzaków wypada półprzezroczysty Duch i rzuca się na najbliższą osobę, czyli na Schiavasa. Podczas gdy barbarzyńca wrzeszczy i siecze go mieczem, Duch wysyła w jego stronę kłęby wirującego gazu. Schiavas pada. Duch zwraca się ku bezbronnemu Dolcettusowi, a kiedy skupia na nim swoją moc chłodu, Malvasian rzuca w niego kulę płomieni, która sprawia, że rozwiewa się w powietrzu. Inzoliah opada na ziemię, a Malvasian ogląda ciała Dolcettusa i Schiavasa, pobladłe od wysysającego życie dotyku upiora. MALVASIAN: Miałaś jeszcze trochę magii w rezerwie. INZOLIAH: Ty też. Nie żyją? Malvasian zabiera z plecaka Dolcettusa eliksir leczenia. MALVASIAN: Tak. Na szczęście nie stłukł eliksiru, kiedy padał. No to zostało nas dwoje do podziału nagrody. INZOLIAH: Nie wydostaniemy się stąd, jeśli nie będziemy współpracować. Niezależnie od tego, czy się nam to podoba. Dwoje magów podnosi skrzynię i zaczyna ostrożnie przedzierać się przez zarośla, zatrzymując się od czasu do czasu na dźwięk kroków czy inne dziwne odgłosy. MALVASIAN: Pozwól, że upewnię się, że zrozumiałem dobrze. Masz w rezerwie odrobinę magii, więc zdecydowałaś się jej użyć, by uczynić Schiavasa celem dla ducha, zmuszając mnie do wykorzystania większej części moich ograniczonych rezerw do zniszczenia stwora, żebym nie miał więcej mocy od ciebie. Pierwszorzędne myślenie. INZOLIAH: Dziękuję. To sama logika. Masz jeszcze dość mocy, żeby rzucić jakikolwiek czar? MALVASIAN: Naturalnie. Doświadczony mag bitewny zawsze ma kilka drobnych, ale wysoce efektywnych czarów przygotowanych na takie właśnie okazje. Zakładam, że i ty masz w rękawie kilka asów? INZOLIAH: Oczywiście, jest dokładnie tak, jak powiedziałeś. Zatrzymują się na chwilę, gdy powietrze przeszywa straszliwe wycie. Gdy cichnie, ruszają powoli dalej. INZOLIAH: Tak w ramach ćwiczenia intelektu, zastanawiam się, jakie zaklęcie rzuciłbyś na mnie, gdybyśmy wydostali się stąd bez dalszej walki. MALVASIAN: Mam nadzieję, że nie sugerujesz, że w głowie postała mi myśl zabicia cię, bym mógł zachować dla siebie skarb. INZOLIAH: Oczywiście, że nie, tak samo, jak ja nie zrobiłabym tego tobie. To tylko ćwiczenie intelektualne. MALVASIAN: W takim razie, w ramach ćwiczenia intelektu, prawdopodobnie rzuciłbym na ciebie zaklęcie wyssania, aby odebrać ci siły życiowe i wyleczyć się. W końcu na drodze do Silvenar grasują bandyci, a ranny mag bitewny z cennym artefaktem to kuszący cel. Nie chciałbym wyjść żywym z Prastarego Gaju tylko po to, żeby zginąć na otwartej przestrzeni. INZOLIAH: To przemyślana odpowiedź. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, i powtarzam po raz kolejny, że nigdy w życiu bym się do tego nie zniżyła, zdaje mi się, że prosty, nagły pocisk elektryczny w zupełności by wystarczył. Zgadzam się co do zagrożenia ze strony bandytów, ale pamiętaj, że mamy też eliksir leczenia. Mogłabym cię bez problemu zabić i odzyskać dzięki niemu pełnię sił. MALVASIAN: Święta prawda. Pytaniem jest, czyje zaklęcie byłoby w danym momencie skuteczniejsze. Gdyby nasze zaklęcia zadziałały jednocześnie i wyssałbym twoją energię tylko po to, żeby zaraz zostać przysmażonym błyskawicą, moglibyśmy oboje zginąć. Albo też bylibyśmy tak blisko śmierci, że zwykły eliksir leczenia niewiele dałby jednemu z nas, a co dopiero obojgu. Jakże ironiczne byłoby, gdyby dwoje knujących podstęp magów - nie twierdzę, że my knujemy, lecz odnoszę się do ćwiczenia intelektualnego - byłoby na skraju śmierci, kompletnie pozbawionych magicznej energii, z jednym jedynym eliksirem. Kto by go wówczas dostał? INZOLIAH: Zgodnie z logiką ten, kto pierwszy zdąży go wypić, czyli w tym wypadku ty, bo to ty go niesiesz. A co, gdyby jedno z nas było ranne, ale nie martwe? MALVASIAN: Logika dyktuje, że knujący mag wziąłby wtedy eliksir, pozostawiając ranną osobę na niełaskę żywiołów. Tak mi się zdaje. INZOLIAH: Wydaje się to rozsądne. Ale załóżmy, że magowie, choć zdecydowanie rozmiłowani w knuciu, mieli dla siebie pewien szacunek. Być może w tym wypadku zwycięzca mógłby, na przykład, zostawić eliksir na drzewie nieopodal swej ciężko rannej ofiary. Kiedy ranna osoba odzyskałaby dostatecznie dużo mocy, mogłaby unieść się nad ziemię i odzyskać eliksir. Do tego czasu zwycięski mag już dawno zainkasowałby nagrodę. Zatrzymują się na chwilę na dźwięk czegoś w pobliskich krzakach. Ostrożnie wspinają się na drzewo, by obejść owo coś górą. MALVASIAN: Rozumiem, co mówisz, ale zdaje się, że pozostawienie ofiary przy życiu nie zgadza się z charakterem naszego hipotetycznego knującego maga. INZOLIAH: Być może. Ale zaobserwowałam, że większość knujących magów czerpie przyjemność z pokonania kogoś w walce i pozwolenia mu żyć z tym upokorzeniem. MALVASIAN: Ci hipotetyczni knujący magowie brzmią... (z podnieceniem) Światło! Widzisz? Przebiegają prędko po gałęzi i zeskakują za krzakiem, więc już ich nie widzimy. Widzimy jednak błyszczącą poświatę promieni słonecznych. MALVASIAN (zza wysokiego krzaka): Udało się. INZOLIAH (również zza wysokiego krzaka): Owszem. Następuje nagły wybuch energii elektrycznej i dzikiej, wyjącej aury czerwonego światła, a potem cisza. Po kilku chwilach widzimy, jak ktoś wspina się na drzewo. To Malvasian. Kładzie eliksir na wysokiej gałęzi. Chichocze do siebie, schodząc na dół. Kurtyna opada. Epilog. Kurtyna podnosi się; widzimy drogę do Silvenar. Banda oprychów otoczyła Malvasiana, który podpiera się kosturem, ledwo trzymając się w pionie. Z łatwością wyszarpują mu skrzynię. BANDYTA #1: Co my tu mamy? Nie słyszałeś, że nie jest tu bezpiecznie, jak się jest chorym? Pozwolisz, że pomożemy ci z tym kufrem? MALVASIAN (słabo): Proszę... dajcie mi spokój... BANDYTA #2: No dalej, magu, odbierz nam skrzynię! MALVASIAN: Nie mogę... jestem taki słaby... Nagle na scenę wlatuje Inzoliah, ciskając błyskawice w bandytów, którzy prędko umykają. Ląduje na ziemi i podnosi skrzynię. Malvasian pada na ziemię w agonii. MALVASIAN: Hipotetycznie, co by było, gdyby... mag rzucił na drugiego zaklęcie, które nie zrobiło mu krzywdy od razu, ale... wysysało powoli jego siłę życiową i magiczną, tak, żeby... nie poznał od razu, ale czuł się na tyle... pewny siebie, żeby zostawić jej eliksir leczenia? INZOLIAH: Byłby to cholernie zdradziecki mag. MALVASIAN: I... hipotetycznie... czy możliwe jest, by pomogła pokonanemu przeciwnikowi... aby mogła nacieszyć się jego... upokorzeniem? INZOLIAH: Moje doświadczenia wskazują, że, czysto teoretycznie, nie. Ten mag chyba nie jest głupcem. Inzoliah ciągnie skrzynię za sobą do Silvernar, a Malvasian umiera na scenie. Kurtyna opada. Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki